The Corpse Nightmare
by TheCorpseBride
Summary: In this The Nightmare Before Christmas/Corpse Bride crossover, Jack Skellington and Victor Van Dort struggle to create a memorable first wedding anniversary for their wives, Sally and Victoria. But old enemies lurk in the darkness, and the duo might get more than just a romantic dinner with their beloved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You know Emily liked this song," Victor said as his slender fingers gracefully glided across the piano keys. "She was playing it when I went in to apologize for...well, lying to her..."

Victoria stood by the piano, one of her hands neatly folded over the other as she watched her husband play. She smiled softly, "She had an impeccable taste in music. This truly is a lovely piece. Especially when you play it."

"Thank you," Victor blushed, trying to concentrate on the song.

"So..." Victoria began. "Are we doing anything...special tonight?"

"Sp-special?" Victor stuttered. "Whatever for?"

"Well..." Victoria replied. "It has been a year since our marriage, and I was simply wondering if you had anything planned for the evening."

Victor's eyes widened, and he hit several sour notes before tumbling out of his chair and crashing to the floor.

"Oh dear," Victor mumbled, picking himself up, dusting himself off and awkwardly fixing the piano seat. "I'm such a fool, Victoria. I completely forgot."

Victoria maintained her gentle smile, "Oh, Victor. That's alright. We didn't have to do anything-"

"No," Victor interrupted, taking his wife's hands in his own. "I'm going to make this evening fantastic. Just give me some time."

"Victor, you don't have to-"

"I insist," Victor persisted. "I'm going to arrange a wonderful dinner for just the two of us. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

Victoria smiled shyly, "Alright, if you insist. But please, don't feel like it needs to be anything spectacular."

Victor nodded. He reluctantly loosened his grip on Victoria's dainty hands, and she slipped them out of his.

"I will return shortly," Victor promised, glancing over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"And I'll be here," Victoria said. "Be safe, Victor."

Victor nodded once more. He slipped out the door, closing it gingerly behind him and slumping against it as soon as it was shut.

"I forgot my own anniversary! How perfectly foolish of me!" he cried, then lowering his voice, said, "And what can I do to make this day special, and not just like any other dinner?"

He sighed and started walking down the street dejectedly. A tired, tall man was sweeping at an old storefront. Dust clouds filled the air, and Victor waved them away from his face dismissively, resisting the powerful urge to sneeze. At the sight of his parents' home, he careened around a corner, taking great care to avoid it. He kept walking until he'd arrived at the stone bridge. The bridge where Emily had kissed him. The bridge that was the gateway to the tall, dark forest. Victor wondered, would she still be buried under that oak tree, if he'd not happened to place that ring on her finger? Or would someone else have come along?

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued on through the dark woods, in the desperate hope that he might find a solution to his problems there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack Skellington was looking out the window in silent contemplation. Sally was patching a hole in Jack's suit together as he stood by the window, while Zero rested in his warm fuzzy bed, gnawing on one of Jack's ribs contentedly.

This was one of Sally's favorite times of the day, simply because this was one of the few times she got Jack all to herself. It wasn't an easy feat; everyone was always vying for the Pumpkin King's attention. To get him alone with anyone for more than an hour was near to impossible.

"Jack," she smiled. "I've finished."

Jack turned his head to examine his shoulder where the rip had been, "Perfect! You can't even tell that there was ever that little tear in it! You've done it again, Sally." He took her hand in his own, and the two gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"So, Jack," Sally said slowly as she put the needle back in her hair. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Jack replied. "Just another day of planning with the mayor. This year's Halloween is going to be our most horrible yet!"

"I'm sure it is, Jack," Sally sighed. "Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Sally, is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Jack," she answered, carefully concealing the spool of thread in the folds of her dress. "I should probably start making dinner."

Without waiting for any consent, she started towards the steps and headed downstairs.

Zero was sound asleep now, and Jack knelt down beside him, gingerly taking the rib from the bed and restoring it to its rightful place in his rib cage. The spindly skeleton rose and moved over to the fireplace, staring thoughtfully into the flames.

"Sally!" Jack called. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Be careful!" she called back.

Jack had been walking through the woods for a long time now, and he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sally. She seemed just fine yesterday. Had he done something to upset her?

"Maybe nothing's wrong," he muttered. "Am I trying much too hard?"

He came to a sudden stop, realizing he'd arrived at the Hinterlands. The doors to the different holiday worlds loomed ahead of him, and he smiled as his gaze fell upon the Christmas door, inviting a flood of jolly memories. He approached the tree-shaped door, almost tempted to go visit Mr. Sandy Claws, and to enjoy the warm merry feelings of Christmas Town once more. He traced the golden doorknob with his bony finger, grinning to himself.

"No," he said, pulling away abruptly. "I shouldn't bug him. He's probably busy preparing for Christmas."

Jack turned to leave.

Out of nowhere, the Halloween door burst open, and somebody tumbled out of it.

"What's this?!" Jack exclaimed, kneeling next to the small, shivering figure. "Are you alright?"

The person looked up and screamed, scrambling backwards. It was a young man, pale and timid-looking. He was human.

"Who are you?!" the man cried. "Am I in the Land of the Dead again?"

"What?" Jack scratched his head. "I'm from Halloween Town...you aren't from around here though...how did you get here?"

"I don't know exactly," the man replied. "I was walking through the woods, and I stumbled upon this pumpkin-shaped door. Before I knew it, it had sucked me in!"

"I'm Jack," the skeleton introduced himself. "You look cold. Would you like to come to my home for dinner?"

"Victor Van Dort," the young man said, getting to his feet. "And I couldn't possibly! No, I think I'll just be getting back now..."

"I insist," Jack said, placing his hand on Victor's shoulder.


End file.
